Human in Equestria: Herd in Heat
by Mikalzilla
Summary: As the title says enjoy it while you can
1. Sunset Shimmer

Chapter 1: Sunset Shimmer

Here are some clop fics most of them takes place before Griffon Invasion Saga so enjoy.

It was a nice day in Ponyville and everyone is doing their jobs in stores, restaurants, etc. But me and Sunset are in the library reading parapsychology books, oh and we are alone because Twilight and Spike have stuff to do in Canterlot what is this stuff I do not know. "I wonder how she is doing right now?" I asked "Twilight will be fine besides its just you and me now." Sunset said

"Your right." I said to be honest Sunset and the others are acting a bit... different lately like something was off and Sunset was snuggling closer to me then normal not that I minded, but still it seems off "Hey Sunset." "What?" She said "You and the others are acting a bit different lately what's up?" I asked surprising Sunset she sighed and said "To tell you the truth Mikal it's mating season." She said blushing oh. My. Lord mating season? Great that means that I have to worry about the girls in heat but if they want to I can't stop them.

"So your in heat right?" Sunset nodded "And it won't go away until?" "Yes." She said wow just wow just then Sunset kissed me I pulled back saying "Wait are you sure you want to do this?" I asked she started to kiss my neck making me shiver then moan when she sucked my neck after a while she pulls back leaving a hickey in it's place "Does that answer your question or do you want me to seduce you stud?" She asked smirking

'Oh the heck with it.' I thought kissing her she as she wrapped her forelegs around my neck while I wrapped my arm on her back I licked her lips asking for entrance which she gladly gave me I then started to lick the inside of her mouth making her moan just then I moved my hands to her flanks and grabbed where her cutie mark is at she gasp in my mouth then moaned when I caressed it. Sunset then broke the kiss and took my trench coat off then my shirt revealing my scars once again, she trace each of them with her hoof mostly at the one at my shoulder where General Howler stabbed me at.

"Why there?" I asked "Cause it's my favorite this scar is from the day I finally accepted you as my friend." She said I kissed her neck making her moan I then moved my fingers to caress her marehood making her moan louder as she held me I then moved down to her chest kissing it as she continue to moan even louder as she holds my head using her horn she takes my pants off and remove my hands from her marehood I then kissed all the way down to her marehood I gave it a peck making her moan then I stuck my tongue into it making her moan even louder.

She grabbed my head as she moaned out my name, I then moved back to her lips she then rolled me over so she was on top and positioned her marehood against my manhood I then pulled from the kiss to look at her as if asking if she truly want this. "Mikal I know this will hurt but I trust you more then anything else besides you know I need this." She said "Sunset I know this I just don't want you to get hurt." I said

Sunset shook her head saying "You selfless idiot just take me will you. Don't make me beg for it." I sighed and flipped us over "Fine but we're going slow okay?" I asked she nodded understanding I started to enter her as slow as I can we both moaned as I was stopped by her walls I looked at her making sure she was ready she nodded and said "Go on I'm more then ready for this."

"All right here we go." I said as I entered her completely I covered her mouth with my own to contain her scream after a while I removed my mouth from hers to see her tearing eyes I wiped them with my thumb while staying still so she can get used to being filled after a few breaths she bucked a little to let me know I can move, I started slow so I don't hurt her "Faster." She said I did as she said making her moan a little and louder whenever I moved a little faster she also moaned out "Buck yes! "And "Buck me!" And "Buck me till I can't walk straight!" We kept going till I feel myself starting to make a release.

"Sunset I'm going to-" "Inside please! Don't worry I cast a protection spell!" She said I have got to ask her to teach me that. I released my seed while she cummed with me. "Oh I can feel you filling me up." She said when we were finished I removed myself from her which made her moan a little and we snuggled up in the bed "Did you really cast a spell that will keep you from being pregnant? I asked

"Yeah I did I'm not ready to be a mother just yet." She said "Good cause I'm not ready to be a parent anyway." I said holding her to my chest "I love you." She said closing her eyes "Love ya too." I said closing my eyes as well we ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

And that was my first fic with sexual themes.

Jiraya: and it was just perfect

Me: JIRAYA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BIG FAT PERV!?

Jiraya: I just came here to see the ladies.

Me: *kicks Jiraya to the sky* GET OUT OF HERE PERVY-SAGE!


	2. Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 2: Twilight Sparkle

Twilight just got back from Canterlot and Jakob is out looking for a criminal in the Dragon Kingdom named Scales the Ripper huh that sounds just like Jack the Ripper back on Earth. Anyway Twilight and I are just in the library making out with me caressing her neck yep she's in heat too but she tried her best to keep it under control. We separated for a while before she snuggled on my chest while I pet her neck.

"You know I can't keep it under control for long." Twilight said "I know." I said playing with her mane I then got an idea I turned her around so her back was against me making her gasp "What are you doing?" Twilight asked "Calm down Twi and I promise this will feel good." I said putting my right hand on her belly while she calmed down a little I then rubbed it making her comfortable, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Mmm." She moaned as I continue "That feels good." Twilight said "Thought it will." I said Twilight then said "Could you move a little lower." She said seductively I wouldn't but she needs to be relieved I moved my hand lower to her marehood which made her sigh "That's the spot." Twilight moaned as she turned around and kissed me again gently pushing me on her bed she wrapped her hooves around me while I massaged her cutie marks which made her moan loud

"That feels so good" she says as I nibble her neck she then turn around and started to nibble MY neck which made me moan as she rubbed my manhood with her hoof "How bout you lose your clothing." She said seductively taking off my trench coat with her magic along with my shirt showing my scared chest from my battles back on Earth she kissed each of my scars "Mikal, do these scars hurt?" Twilight asked

"Not any more." I replied as she continued to kiss each of my scars before going back to my lips wrapping her hooves around my head while I wrapped my hands around her back she then used her magic to pull my pants and underwear off "A little fast don't you think?" I asked "Oh come on stud you know you want it." Twilight said nuzzling my nose with her muzzle before pushing me down on the bed, she then inserted my manhood into her marehood slowly

"Sweet Celestia." Twilight moaned as I helped her take my manhood into her marehood easily we then stopped at her walls I looked at her "Are you sure you want this? It will hurt." I said "Yes I want you to rut me please." She said with pleading eyes I nodded and cover her mouth with mine as I penetrated her softly to contain her screams. We made out while Twilight tries get used to being filled after a while Twilight broke the kiss and tells me I can move now which I did causing her to moan a little as I took it slow.

"Faster." She said I did just that making her moan louder after a while I went even faster causing her to scream in pleasure "Oh Celestia that feels so good!" Twilight said as we both moaned we kept going till I feel the need to release "Twilight I'm going to." "Do you... ah! Know a... oh Celestia that feels so good! Protection spell?" She asked while moaning in pleasure "I'm using it right now!" I answered.

"Good then you can release it!" She said as I released my seed inside of her we both collapsed on the bed exhausted "Wow that was amazing." Twilight said as I pulled out of her and lay on my back "Yeah it was." I said as Twilight snuggled up to me with her head on my chest "Mikal." Twilight called I answered with a "hmm?" She kissed me and said "I love you." "I love you too." I said petting her mane which made her nuzzle in my chest further as she fell asleep while I joined her.

That's it for this chapter.

Jiraya: now THAT is some good reading

Me: SECURITY!

*security arrived and literally throws Jiraya out*

Me: thank you!


	3. Applejack

Chapter 3: Applejack.

There was snow at Sweet Apple Acres why in the middle of heat season you ask? Because the pegasus in charge of the weather schedule goofed up not only that but the door is frozen solid and me and Applejack are outside freezing our butts off while the rest of the apple family inside me and AJ tried to knock down the door which is frozen solid "Great the door is stuck and we are freezing to death out here!" I said

"Ah know right?" Applejack said "Well the only place to go it is the barn." Apple Bloom said "NOPE!" Big Mac said "Do you have other ideas Big Macntosh?" Granny Smith said "Uuuhhh nope?" He said "Well is out to the barn we go." I said "Mikal you better not do anything funny with mah sister!" Big Mac said coming up with an idea I responded with "not unless she wants to do something funny with me!" Which made her blush Big Mac took an acception to that and kick the door in rage as hard as he can which did nothing.

"Darn I was hoping that would work." I said "So did I." Big Mac said both angerly and sadly disappointed "Well only thing to do is go back to the farm." Applejack said "All right." I said walking into the barn with her we both closed the doors so we can warm up we then laid on the hay and snuggled with each other "Say Mikal?" "Hmm?" "Y'all know it's heat season right?" Applejack asked

"Yeah I do." I said holding her close to me so she can get warmer "Well since y'all know I'm in heat right now so can ya you know." I blushed sure I did it with Sunset and Twilight of course but they DO need to be relieved "You sure about this AJ? I don't want to hurt you plus Big Mac will KILL me." I said "Well he has ta get used to it I'm datin' you and there's nothing he can do about it." Applejack said kissing me

"And besides Sunset and Twilight told me how ya were in bed." Applejack said seductively I sighed giving in "Fine." I said Applejack kissed me before taking off my trench coat and shirt with her mouth revealing my scars once again "Ah still feel uneasy about those." Applejack said tracing them with her hoof I gave her a reassurance stroke saying "Hey it's okay." I said "No it's not okay to have those why did you decide to keep them anyway?" Applejack asked

"Well I heard that scars can show how strong a person is and let me tell ya I'm as tough as nails." I said causing her to giggle "Well if your tough let's see how long y'all can handle me." She said kissing me I moved my hands to her flank most notably where her cutie mark is at which made her moan "That feels good." She moaned as I continued to fondle her flank she then took off my pants and underwear using her hooves which released my manhood.

"Whoa y'all really ARE different from a stallion." She said "I know." I said blushing as she crawled on top of me seductively smiling "Lets see if it's enough to tame this bull." She whispered in my ear putting her marehood on my manhood "Mah goodness your big." Applejack said as she continues to put my manhood in her marehood "Jeez AJ your tight!" I said "That's cause yer so big." She said as I stopped at her barrier.

"You really want this?" I asked with a serious face she looked at me and said "Of course I do ah want to be yours and nopony else." She said "Okay." I said kissing her before penetrating her which caused her to scream in my mouth for a while before separating I wipe her tears with my thumb while she said "Y'all don't have to stay still for mah sake." She said "Yeah well I want to unless you can make me?" I asked seductively which made her smirk and started to move up and down while holding my arms down with her hooves to make sure I don't stop her.

"How will you stop me now?" She asked playfully she kissed me as she continued to bounce on me moaning in my mouth before separating "Oh buck that feels good!" Applejack said as she went faster making us both moan "OH SWEET CELESTIA!" She screamed as she kept riding me "AJ I'm gonna." I said "Inside please!" She said good thing I cast a protection spell before all of this we both screamed I shoot my seed inside of her while she cummed all over me.

"Oh buck that was good." She said getting off of me and collapse on me I wrapped my arms around her as she snuggled against me "Dang AJ your one tough mare aren't you?" I asked scratching her ears.

"Ah try." She said smiling blissfully "Big Mac will have my head for this." I said "Let me handle mah brother Mikal he gets overprotective sometimes and Mikal?" "Yeah?" She kissed me one more time and said "Ah love you." She said "I love you too." I said as we continued to cuddle.

*meanwhile*

"Whoo-Wee! Ah haven't heard screams like like that since mah son and his gal had their honeymoons there." Granny Smith said as Big Mac kept kicking the door angrily "And Big Macintosh will ya cool it already!" She said causing him to stop "Why are Mikal and Applejack screaming like that?" Apple Bloom asked "You'll know when your older Apple Bloom." Granny Smith said much to her disappointment.

Jiraya: and it for this chapter folks!

Me: sometimes I wonder how you became a perv in the first place.

Jiraya: that's for ME to know and for YOU to find out.


End file.
